


an exploration of anatomy, presented by matt boyd

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Matt gives Neil a helping hand, Neil learns about orgasm as a form of stress relief, Orgasm, Platonic Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Neil isn't aware that he's carrying around unresolved tension and stress until Matt suggests orgasming as a way to get rid of it. Matt offers to help Neil out.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 33
Kudos: 254





	an exploration of anatomy, presented by matt boyd

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I'M ALIVE. 
> 
> listen. i'm sorry i'm the WORST. i haven't posted anything in months but i figured a global pandemic is the perfect time to come back! and in all seriousness, this quarantine has me writing SO MUCH MORE and my creative juices are flowing more than they ever have, so i'm working on personal projects and fic a lot more. and i have a plan. 2020 is going actually surprisingly very well for me so far, and i'm able to reach personal goals that i set for myself, SO.
> 
> my plan is to post one (1) fic a month. i'm still working on larger chapter fics in this fandom and the green creek fandom, but while i'm doing that, i want to be consistent with posting. so i'm gonna try to bang out one one-shot a month (probably a smutty NSFW one-shot) and post it here until i'm finished with my other longer projects. i'm interested to see if this will effect my writing style and how it will change my methods, so i'm excited! i already think this fic is different in tone than what i usually write, but if you're a regular reader let me know if you see a difference! feedback is appreciated.
> 
> for all those of you who still read my fics and leave me comments, I SEE YOU. I LOVE YOU. seriously, i read every single one of your comments and i appreciate them so much even if i don't reply to them. you guys are the reason for this. 
> 
> and if you actually read these notes, i love you even more. thank you for your continued support and my motivation to keep posting on here. i hope you guys like this, and i'll be back soon with another one!

Neil had adjusted to a life of relative calm after the Ravens’ defeat in the championships. He and Andrew settled into a rhythm that became part of Neil’s routine he relied on to guide his days. He was surprised to learn that he even needed a routine to stay sane, but Bee had suggested it might help after the trauma he’d experienced. 

He’d started seeing Bee once a week only because Andrew had asked him to. His trust in Andrew won out over his distrust in doctors, so he had his own weekly sessions every Thursday after his classes and before Exy. 

Neil didn’t realize he was still carrying around leftover tension and mixed emotions about everything he’d gone through. He’d felt calm after his father was finally taken care of and Riko had faced his downfall. Andrew was a steady, reliable force he could lean on, and his teammates were a family he used to ground himself. Exy was a pillar he built a foundation on. But all of that apparently wasn’t enough. 

He thought Exy would’ve been enough of an outlet to release any remaining frustration he had left, but it wasn’t until he accidentally caught Matt and Dan in a compromising position one night that he realized there was another way to feel the complete and total relief he’d experienced when he led the Foxes to victory against the Ravens. 

Neil had just enough of a sense of propriety to be embarrassed about it, and he ducked out of the room mumbling apologies. He’d come to see if Matt wanted to play video games - in an attempt to experiment with another way of therapeutic release - and he mentally berated himself for not waiting for an answer to his knock. He had no idea Dan was over, and Nicky and Aaron were absent from the dorm, so he’d had no warning. 

He escaped to the kitchen and heard the muffled laughter of Matt and Dan through the closed bedroom door. At least they weren’t upset about it. A moment later, Matt came out, wearing sweatpants and nothing else. 

“Hey, man,” Matt said, clapping Neil on the shoulder as he met him in the kitchen. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t know Dan was here.”

“She doesn’t care, you know. Neither do I. We’re cool.”

“Oh.” Neil didn’t know what to say. “That’s . . .good.”

“Let me ask you a question, Neil, and don’t get offended.”

“Okay?” Neil looked at his best friend warily. 

Matt retrieved a drink from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter, eyeing Neil with an eyebrow raised. “”How often do you and Andrew hook up?”

“Uh.” Neil rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t have to think long. “We kiss almost every day. Make out a lot. But as far as other stuff, a couple times a week.”

It was a pace Andrew had set for them, one Neil was comfortable with because Andrew needed it. He wouldn’t push Andrew, ever, and Neil was happy with whatever he was getting from him. Sometimes there were difficult weeks, where Andrew could barely stand to touch Neil, and Neil gave him space whenever that happened. He hadn’t quite gotten up to discussing things like that with Bee yet, so he kept it to himself. He wasn’t sure Bee needed to know, anyway. He still didn’t really know what was appropriate and what wasn’t to discuss with a therapist.

“Okay,” Matt said, nodding in a way that made Neil think he’d missed something. “Dan and I have sex every other day. If we don’t have sex, we’re doing something else, but we try to give each other orgasms at least three times a week. Wanna know why?”

“Um. Not really?” Neil had opened the lid on something he’d had no intention of talking about, and he wasn’t sure why Matt was openly discussing it now. 

“It’s a stress reliever. Proven to make you happier. They reduce anxiety and even help you sleep better. I can send you some articles if you want to read up on it, but there’s all sorts of research behind it,” Matt explained, watching Neil’s reaction. “I know Andrew is Andrew and you guys probably haven’t even had actual sex yet, but if you want to find ways to relieve your tension, you know you can always just jerk off, right?”

Neil blinked. “How did you know - ”

“Because I know, Neil,” Matt said, tapping a finger against his temple like he was some wise, omniscient god. 

“Um, okay.” Neil was still a little lost and confused as to how they’d gotten to this point, but he thought about it. He cleared his throat. “Can you send me those articles?” Maybe Matt had a point. 

Matt grinned. “Sure, buddy.” He downed the rest of his water bottle. His smile became something a little softer, and Neil couldn’t tear his eyes away from it all of a sudden. Matt stepped closer to him. “If you want, I could also . . .help you out.”

It took him a moment to realize what Matt was implying, and when he got it, Neil blushed. 

His first thought was that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

Not at all. 

And that surprised him, because he’d been so sure that the only person he wanted - and would probably ever want for the foreseeable future - was Andrew. But Matt had always been there. Not in the same way that Andrew held him up, but Matt was part of his integral support system. And it was just that Neil had never considered him an option because he and Dan were so closely intertwined. But if Matt was offering . . .a door had just opened up Neil hadn’t even known existed. 

“What about Dan?” He asked. Matt shrugged. 

“You can talk to her about it if you want, but she wouldn’t mind. I already told her I think you’re hot.”

Neil was experiencing all sorts of revelations at once. He needed to sit down. 

“What?”

“I mean, come on, Neil. You’re sexy. The whole team knows it. Even Seth said he’d fuck you.”

“He  _ what?”  _ Neil choked, eyes widening at the impossible statement. Matt laughed. 

“He said it would be hate sex, and he’d do it once just to get it out of his system, but yeah.” Matt paused. “He was bisexual, you know. Never told anyone except me and Allison, and he never really came to terms with it before he . . . .” Seth’s death was still a raw wound for a few people, but Matt smiled. “When he told me he’d fuck you I told him he should go ask you for permission. Allison got a kick out of it.”

Neil was speechless, and Matt patted him on the shoulder again. He looked like he was about to say something else when Dan finally emerged, wearing shorts and a sports bra. She winked at Neil. 

“Hey,” she said. “So I was eavesdropping, and yes, you have my permission if you want to do some experimenting with Matt. I don’t mind. We know where we stand.” She stood up on her tiptoes for a kiss, and Matt obliged. 

“Sorry, Neil, I didn’t mean to dump this on you. I just thought if I could help, I would offer.” Matt shrugged again. “I want to help you. You’re my friend and I love you, so just know I’m here if you want me.”

“I need to . . .to talk to Andrew,” Neil said. Matt nodded. 

“Sure. Take your time. And you don’t have to say yes - I don’t expect you to. The offer’s there. I’ll send you those articles.” He took out his phone to do just that, and Dan gently ushered Neil to the door. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. 

“Poor Neil,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek before she sent him on his way. “Don’t freak out about it, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

He nodded mutely, but he wasn’t sure how she could say that when it was a huge deal to him. The casual way Matt had offered, and Dan’s calm acceptance, seemed out of the ordinary. But then, he wasn’t sure what other people were like, or how a normal person would’ve reacted. The Foxes were really his only sources of human interaction. 

And he had no idea what Andrew’s reaction would be, but Neil knew he had to tell him. 

Because the more he thought about Matt’s . . .theory, the more he was interested in testing it. 

*

Andrew looked at Neil for a second, and then he said, “I wouldn’t consider it cheating if you wanted to.”

It wasn’t what Neil had expected him to say, and he didn’t know how to take it. 

“What if it was Allison?” He asked. “Or Renee?” He couldn’t picture doing it with either of them, but with Matt, it felt as right as it did with Andrew. 

“I would know they wouldn’t be doing it out of anything other than goodwill,” Andrew said. “They wouldn’t expect to gain anything by it. Matt wants to help you. I don’t see why he can’t.”

“I want you to know I’m happy with what we have,” Neil said, wanting him to understand that this wasn’t him seeking intimacy elsewhere because he wasn’t getting enough with Andrew. “You make me - what we have is enough.”

“But you also need another outlet,” Andrew said. “And I might be able to give it to you eventually, but right now, Matt is the easier option.” He framed Neil’s face between his hands and kissed him, hard. “We can still do what we do. That won’t change. Matt’s with Dan. You are with me.”

“Yes,” Neil responded immediately. 

“Good.” Andrew kissed him again, and didn’t let him go until he was dizzy. “You can make your own choices, Neil. You can test Matt’s ridiculous theory all you want. I don’t care.”

Neil could see that he really didn’t now, and there was no jealousy there either. Andrew was secure, and Andrew trusted him, and it left him feeling free and comfortable to read the articles Matt had sent him in their entirety. 

He texted Matt a day later. 

_ Can you come to my room? _

Andrew and Kevin were gone, dragged out by Nicky and Renee to pick up dinner for the team. He was alone in the dorm. And he knew Dan and Allison also just happened to be out together at this very moment, too. And Aaron was with Katelyn. So Matt was alone next door. 

Matt’s response came a minute later.  _ Door unlocked? _

It was, and quickly after Neil said so he heard it opening. He was sitting on the couch, and he looked up when Matt walked in. Matt’s smile was almost shy. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hi,” Neil said. He took a deep breath. “I talked to Andrew.”

“And?”

“And I want to try . . .what you said. I want your help.”

Matt made sure to lock the door behind him. He went to the couch and sat down beside Neil, not touching him at first. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I don’t want to influence you.”

“You’re not,” Neil said. “I’m sure.”

“Okay. Can I kiss you, then?”

Neil didn’t know how he expected this to go, but he was surprised by this, and also surprised by how quickly he said yes. 

Matt’s lips were soft. He put one hand on the back of Neil’s neck, holding his head. He tasted nice. Andrew’s kisses always had an intense heat that made goosebumps rise all over Neil’s body and often made his heart stop, but Matt’s kisses were different. His head still spun, but Matt was gentler. Maybe because this was new for both of them, but he was slow about it. 

“What do you usually like?” Matt whispered against his lips. “What does Andrew do?”

Andrew didn’t usually have to do anything except be in the room. Neil had to think. 

“Get me hard,” he said, gripping Matt’s shoulders. Andrew was usually on top of Neil, holding him down, which he’d come to love, but now . . . “I want to sit on your lap.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, voice husky. “Do it.” He put his hands on Neil’s hips and helped guide him as Neil straddled Matt’s lap, facing him. Matt kissed him again, using more tongue, and Neil gasped. He rolled his hips to see what would happen. Matt made a sound Neil had never heard him make before, and he wanted to hear it again. He rolled his hips again.

Matt gripped his hips tighter and growled something low, and Neil’s spine arched. Sometimes Andrew’s talk got him going, so he already knew that was one of his kinks. He wanted to see what Matt could do to him. 

“Touch me,” Neil said against Matt’s ear. He took his shirt off, finding he trusted Matt without having to think too much about it. Matt’s thumbs went to his nipples, rubbing them softly. 

“Show me what you like,” Matt said, biting Neil’s ear gently. Neil shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter. Do what you think I’ll enjoy.” He wanted to see where Matt could take him, just how much of Neil’s unresolved tension he could relieve. 

“Tell me to stop if you want me to stop,” Matt said before he moved one of his hands down to Neil’s bulge. 

He replaced his hands on Neil’s nipples with his mouth, wetting them with his tongue, and Neil moaned. Andrew usually had to cover his mouth when they were together - Neil had a tendency to be loud. But there was no one here to hear them. He didn’t have to be quiet. 

And Matt liked it, judging by the noise he made in response to Neil’s. 

One hand went around Neil’s back while the other pulled the elastic waistband of his shorts down. He ran his hand over Neil’s cock over his underwear, fingers teasing him lightly. Neil was slowly getting hard the more he grinded against Matt’s lap, and he could feel Matt hardening beneath his ass. That was a new sensation. His skin tingled from it. 

He and Andrew had gotten about as far as handjobs and blowjobs, but not much more than that yet. Neil didn’t mind, but he wondered just what he might’ve been missing. The feeling of Matt’s cock rubbing against him, even separated by layers of clothing, made him bite his lip. 

Matt took Neil’s dick out of his underwear, pushing the fabric down and tucking it under his balls so it wouldn’t get in the way. Neil put his hands on Matt’s shoulders and buried his face in Matt’s neck, latching on with his mouth. His thighs tightened around Matt’s legs as Matt started to stroke him slowly. 

“Do you like this?” Matt asked, his other hand rubbing warmly up and down Neil’s back. 

“Uh huh,” Neil said, his hands sliding from Matt’s shoulders to wrap around his neck. Matt responded by pulling him closer. 

“You feel really good like this,” Matt whispered, kissing his shoulder. “On my lap. I want - “ He stopped himself, and Neil shivered when he tightened his grip. 

“What?” He asked, cock beginning to leak as Matt continued his rhythmic stroking. 

“I want you to ride me so fucking hard,” Matt admitted, voice low. 

“Maybe we can do that,” Neil said breathlessly as Matt kissed his neck. Matt laughed against his skin. 

“We just started,” he said. “And I want you to be comfortable. We should ease into that, baby.”

The pet name had an unexpected effect on Neil, pulling a whimper from his lips. Andrew called him things in bed sometimes, only when Neil dragged him to the brink, but he had his own special repertoire of nicknames. This was new. Neil liked it a lot. 

“Why?” He asked, grinding down hard against Matt’s lap. Matt had started rubbing a thumb in slow, pressured circles around the head of Neil’s cock at the top of every stroke, and Neil’s breathing was starting to falter. 

“I don’t want to make it sound like I’m being a douchebag, but I’m . . .big, Neil. And you’ve probably never had anything in your ass before.”

Neil knew Matt was right. He hated admitting it, but Neil was aware that he was below average height, even if he did have a healthy build. Compared to him, Matt was a giant. He and Andrew made a good match, and when Andrew was ready, Neil wouldn’t be afraid to go further. But he supposed Matt was being rational. They should take it slow, work up to that point. 

It was just that Neil could very keenly feel Matt’s thick cock pressing between his ass cheeks, and he wanted to see what it looked like. He wanted to know what it felt like inside him, and suddenly it was all he could think about. 

“Can we do it soon, though?” Neil asked. “We can try a different thing every couple of days, so we can work up to it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Matt said, reaching down with one hand to squeeze Neil’s ass. His hand alone was big enough to cover one side. “How does this feel?” He’d started rubbing Neil faster, twisting his wrist with the strokes, swiping his thumb across Neil’s dripping slit. 

“Really good,” Neil said. His toes curled, and he gripped the back of Matt’s shirt. This he’d done before, with Andrew, but never quite in this position, and it was somehow different. 

“Tell me when you’re close.”

“Yeah,” Neil said. It wouldn’t take much longer. He wanted to know if Matt was close, too. He could feel that Matt was hard, and Neil wanted to repay the favor when Matt was done with him. He’d only ever gotten to reciprocate with Andrew a handful of times. 

“Neil, look at me,” Matt said, pulling Neil’s face away from his neck, where it had been buried for a few minutes. He kissed him, Matt’s tongue soft against his, and Matt’s only warning before Neil came was a small, soft whine. 

Matt didn’t let up on his stroking as Neil came, releasing on his stomach and chest. He only let go when Neil started twitching, his hand coming down to push Matt’s away to save him from overstimulation. 

Matt was watching Neil curiously, holding him around the waist. “How did that feel?”

“Amazing,” Neil said, trying to catch his breath. He’d had orgasms before, with Andrew, but the way Matt got him there was a different approach, and somehow made it feel more intense. He felt a rush of endorphins, and a warm, pleasant curl down his spine, a fuzzy feeling pouring through his whole body. He felt so relaxed. Sated. It was such a release that Neil was starting to see the point of all those articles he’d read. 

“Yeah?” Matt asked, a slow smile curving his lips. He kissed Neil’s chin, thumb brushing over his cheek. “Good. Glad I could help.”

“What about you?” Neil asked. 

“You don’t have to - ”

“Let me suck you off.”

Matt stopped, eyes widening. He blushed. He licked his lips, arms tightening around Neil’s waist. “You really want to?”

“Yes, Matt.”

Matt nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Um, hold on. Let me clean you up.” 

“No, leave it.” Before Matt could do anything else, Neil had slid off his lap and down to his knees on the floor. He didn’t mind the come on his bare skin. It could wait. He was too impatient to do this. 

He pushed Matt’s legs apart and went for the band of his joggers, pulling it back. Matt leaned into the couch, looking a little stunned, but he wasn’t stopping Neil. 

Matt had worried about sounding like a douchebag before, but Neil didn’t see why he shouldn’t brag. He was right. His cock was  _ big.  _

It was thick and heavy, just long enough to look like it would hurt, and Neil could only imagine the stretch he’d feel if Matt pushed it inside him. It didn’t stop him from wanting it. He wanted to get to that point. Soon.

He’d learned to tamp down all his latent desires over the years on the run with his mother, but now that Neil was actually being allowed to experience things like this, he was realizing there was a whole different side to himself that had been buried very deep. 

He looked up at Matt and made sure they made eye contact before he opened his mouth and stretched his lips over Matt’s cock, resting it on his tongue. It was warm, and it felt nice in his mouth. Neil breathed through his nose and adjusted to the weight of it before he moved his head, taking Matt deeper. 

Andrew usually gave Neil the blowjobs, and he’d only been allowed to give them a few times, so Neil wasn’t really sure what his limits were when it came to this. He wanted to find out. 

Matt put a hand on the back of Neil’s head and whispered, “Fuck, you’ve got a good mouth.” The praise went straight down Neil’s spine, and he went deeper, until he triggered his gag reflex. Matt pulled him back gently. “Easy, baby. Don’t force yourself.”

Neil kept eye contact with him as he bobbed his head, making sure his tongue was trailing along the underside of Matt’s cock with each movement. He experimented with sucking on the head, seeing what it would make Matt do. His reaction made Neil think it was something he liked very much, so he did it again, with a little more enthusiasm. He licked the head of Matt’s cock slowly, tasting salt and musk. 

“You’re so pretty,” Matt mumbled with his hand on Neil’s cheek. His cock was pressed against the inside of Neil’s mouth, and Neil felt Matt trace the imprint of it gently. His hand returned to the back of Neil’s head, and he pushed him down. Neil went willingly, trying to relax his throat to take as much of Matt as he could. He gagged again, but he squeezed Matt’s knee to let him know it was okay. He liked it. 

Matt’s head fell back against the couch, and his eyes closed as he guided Neil’s mouth. He started moving, thrusting his hips up and down. Neil went still and let his face be fucked at the steady rhythm Matt set. 

“Can you swallow it?” Matt asked when he was close to coming, meeting Neil’s eyes again. “Or do you want me to pull out?”

Neil only took his mouth off Matt’s cock long enough to say he wanted Matt to come on Neil’s chest the same way he’d done. Then he went back to work. 

Matt was all too eager to oblige, pulling out at the last second and aiming his cock as Neil leaned back on his hands so that Matt’s come would land in the same spots as Neil’s. Some of it got on Neil’s face, but he didn’t care. He licked it from the corner of his mouth and his chin where a spot had fallen. His jaw was aching, and his throat would be sore tomorrow, but Neil thought it might be worth it. Sucking dick didn’t give him an orgasm, but he really, really enjoyed it. 

Matt grinned as he tried to catch his breath when he was done. He pulled Neil up into his lap again and kissed him messily, shaking his head. 

“What?” Neil asked, enjoying the closeness to Matt more than he’d expected. Matt was warm, and Neil felt comfortable. Happy. 

“I don’t think I knew what I was getting myself into when we started this,” Matt said. “You’re gonna be a handful, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been told I always am,” Neil said with a smile. 

*

Neil came up with a list, and Matt devised a schedule. He’d christened himself Dr. Boyd, Neil’s guide to Sex and the Art Of Male Pleasure. Andrew rolled his eyes at the title when he heard it. 

Andrew wasn’t bothered at all by Neil and Matt’s arrangement, which made Neil’s feelings for him surge to an almost uncomfortably high level. Neil showed his appreciation any chance he could get. Matt did talk to Andrew about it himself, just for his own peace of mind, and he’d apparently gotten a satisfying result. He and Andrew had an understanding with each other to begin with, and this was just another agreement between them. 

Andrew even helped Neil write out his list. 

“You’ll want to try this,” he would say, writing it down on the paper for Neil. Neil came to realize that the list was also Andrew’s way of telling him that these were things he might be willing to do in the future. And it would be better if Neil was already comfortable doing them. 

Neil liked the idea of being ready for Andrew when they actually had sex. He wanted to make it the best experience he possibly could for Andrew. With every new item Neil wrote down, he asked if Andrew had any other suggestions. It was a collaborative project, one that Matt wholly embraced. 

“I think it’s awesome,” Matt said when Neil had presented him with the completed list. “This is perfect. This whole thing should take us about a month to go through.”

The thought of doing this with Matt for a month made Neil feel unreasonably excited. 

Planning it all out down to the precise details might have taken the fun out of it, but it wasn’t meant to be spontaneous. These were lessons for Neil, and Matt was his teacher. Their schedule was planned around Exy and their classes. Only Dan and Andrew really knew what they were doing, but Kevin noticed that Matt and Neil were spending more time together. He was, of course, only concerned that whatever they were doing might interfere with their playing. Neil promised him it wouldn’t, and after a rejoinder from Andrew, that was the end of that. Kevin didn’t comment on it again. 

It wouldn’t be fair to kick Dan or Andrew out of the dorms all the time, and it was difficult to make the schedule around when Matt and Neil could be completely alone together. Luckily, Dan gave them a solution. 

“Matt and I used to use this place when we first got together,” she told Neil, which made Matt grin. “As far as I know, it’s still a secret, and no one really knows where it is. But there’s a room in the basement of Fox Tower, right behind the laundry machines. Matt knows where it is.”

“We can use that when we need to,” Matt said. “I think some old alumni found it a long time ago and made it their secret hiding space, because there’s a couch back there and everything.”

Neil was surprised no one else knew about it. “You guys are the only ones who’ve discovered it?”

“We never saw any signs that anyone else used it. So don’t tell anyone, because then it’ll become everyone’s favorite hookup spot.” 

Neil wasn’t planning on it. He shuddered to think what would happen if the other athletes in the dorms stumbled upon the room. He didn’t want to share a space for having sex with anyone on any of the other sports teams. 

Matt showed him the secret room a few days later. It was the first available day they’d been able to start ticking off the things on their list, and Neil had been thinking about it all through his classes. Andrew had gotten him off that morning in the shower, and Matt had been texting him, so Neil’s mind couldn’t have been anywhere else. If they’d had practice that day, he would’ve gotten a scolding from Kevin. 

It wasn’t that he was particularly excited about the sex; it was just that he was excited to  _ learn.  _ He wanted to know what all the things on his list felt like, and he wanted to see how they would feel with Matt. And later, he wanted to see how well he’d learned when he demonstrated his new knowledge to Andrew. 

It was also about reaching that peak, that point of relief and release that melted the knots from Neil’s muscles and made him feel light and airy. He wanted to be so relaxed that nothing could bother him, and he wanted to let himself feel pleasure, when for so long he hadn’t known what it truly was. There was a part of him, too, that wanted to give up control of himself. To let go. 

He liked giving up control to Andrew, who would always make sure that Neil was comfortable, but there was something about Matt that made him feel just as secure. It might’ve been his size, as ridiculous as that seemed. 

“Here it is,” Matt said, leading Neil by the hand into the basement. He walked to the last washer-dryer set in the room and stepped behind it, and Neil watched him push on a section of wall. He noticed the line of the door when he was paying attention, but it would’ve been easy to miss for anyone who wasn’t looking. Matt lead Neil inside the room. It was small, only big enough for probably four people, but there was a couch, an old rug that made Neil think the room was made in the 1970’s, and a tiny desk pushed against the wall. 

“You and Dan really hooked up here?” Neil asked Matt, for some reason finding it hard to believe. Matt chuckled. 

“When the dorms are full and you want to make it work, you find ways.” He glanced back at Neil and winked. “Case in point.”

Neil felt his cheeks heat and dropped his bag on the floor. “Kiss me.”

Matt laughed at his eagerness, but he didn’t hesitate. He picked Neil up like he weighed nothing and kissed him, and Neil wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist. Matt sat on the couch with Neil in his lap (which he’d quickly discovered was his favorite place to be). 

“I guess we’ll start at the top?” Matt asked, kissing Neil’s neck. “And work our way down?”

“Don’t see why not,” Neil said, his body already warming up in anticipation. He’d memorized the list, and he knew what the first thing was. 

Matt laid him down on the couch, gently laying on top of him without putting all of his weight on Neil. Neil let Matt slowly undress him. When he was down to his underwear, Matt slid down and kissed Neil’s stomach sweetly, nuzzling his face against Neil’s skin. He looked up with heat in his eyes. 

“Orgasming from just jerking off and coming is one thing,” Matt said, his voice low. His hand was rubbing Neil’s cock slowly over his underwear, getting him hard. “But this is different. Your prostate is gonna be your best friend.”

“Show me,” Neil groaned. 

“We’ll start slow,” Matt said, pulling Neil’s underwear down inch by inch. “If you’re uncomfortable or you want me to stop, tell me right away.”

Neil nodded. “Okay.” Matt went back to kissing his stomach, moving down to his cock and running his lips over it softly. Neil moaned, his hands gripping Matt’s hair. He spread his legs and hooked them around Matt’s neck, ankles locked together behind Matt’s head. 

“Tell me how this feels,” Matt said, and he started rubbing one finger slowly around the rim of Neil’s hole. 

Neil bit his lip, eyes shut. “Good,” he said, his voice breaking a little. Andrew had never explored this territory before, so it was entirely new. The feeling of Matt’s finger gently putting pressure around Neil’s rim was . . .he wanted more of it. His stomach dipped like he was about to take a steep dive on a roller coaster. Matt made slow circles with his finger, a torturous tease that made Neil tremble. 

“Good?” Matt asked, smiling when Neil moaned in response. “Okay. I’m gonna try putting it in.” He reached down to the floor for his bag, and Neil opened his eyes long enough to watch him pull out a small bottle of lube. Matt dribbled some on his finger and capped the bottle, setting it on the floor by the couch. Neil took deep breaths when Matt’s finger returned to his hole, pressing gently in the center. 

“Still good?”

“Yeah.” Neil closed his eyes again. 

“You gotta relax, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Matt kissed his stomach and rubbed it softly, trying to get Neil’s muscles to loosen. 

“Trying,” Neil said in frustration. “It’s just new. I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. It’s okay. That’s why I’m here.” Matt smiled reassuringly and kissed the inside of Neil’s thigh. He pressed his finger harder, and with a wince from Neil, it slipped inside him. “There you go. That okay?”

“Yeah. Keep going.” Neil gripped Matt’s shoulders and tried to keep his thighs from shaking as Matt pushed his finger deeper, twisting it slowly. After a few minutes, Neil relaxed all the way, getting used to the slowly building pressure. Matt kept trying to distract him with gentle, soft kisses on whatever exposed skin he could reach. He wasn’t really touching Neil’s cock anymore, but Neil was still hard. Neil hadn’t really noticed because he was so focused on the new sensation of having something inside him. 

He reached down to stroke himself when Matt asked if he could add a second finger. 

“You ready for another one?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Neil squeezed himself and adjusted his hips, and when Matt slowly pushed another finger inside of him, stretching him wider, he moaned loudly. “Fuck.”

Matt’s fingers stilled. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No, no, keep going.” Neil pushed back against the pressure, trying to get Matt’s fingers deeper. 

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“It doesn’t, Matt. Keep going.”

Matt laughed and then bit Neil’s thigh this time, playfully. “Alright. You asked for it.” Without warning, he added a third finger and scissored them, pushing them as deep as they would go. Neil turned his face into the couch to muffle the cries he made, and he reached out blindly to tug on Matt’s hair. His cock was dripping onto his belly, and he squeezed it once to relieve the pressure. Matt batted his hand away and took Neil into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Neil covered his mouth with his hand. He had no idea if anyone was in the laundry room, if anyone could hear them. 

“Matt,” he whined, sweat beading on his skin. Matt popped off his cock, winked at him, and then licked Neil from root to tip before giving his fingers a hard shove in his ass. 

“Feel this?” Matt asked. He found a spot inside Neil that, when he rubbed it, made Neil see stars. “That’s your prostate. And this is where your best, most mind-blowing orgasms are gonna come from. Now, are you ready to come, or do you want me to drag it out more?”

“Make me come,” Neil said, half-incoherent. “I wanna come.”

Matt did as he was asked, twisting his fingers as he sucked Neil’s wet cock down again. Neil came in an explosive burst, and Matt didn’t hesitate to swallow it all, eyes closed as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly. Neil was dizzy, his head spinning. He was twitching by the time Matt finally pulled his fingers out with a sound that made Neil blush. He’d never felt so open and exposed, but he didn’t hate the feeling. 

His whole body was tingling from head to toe, and it was a struggle to catch his breath. His toes took a minute or two to uncurl. 

“God,” he said. Matt chuckled and leaned up to kiss his mouth, cupping his face sweetly. Neil could taste himself on his tongue. 

“Did you enjoy that?”

Neil nodded as Matt kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “Yeah. That felt amazing.” He felt completely free of tension, his body experiencing a pleasant rush, frighteningly similar to the way he felt after an intense game of Exy and a hard-won victory. When Matt reached between them to tease Neil’s slowly softening cock, Neil shook his head. 

“Wait, let me get you off.” Before Matt could protest, Neil was pushing him back with as much strength as he could gather, nestling beside Matt on the couch after he wrestled him into a sitting position. Neil captured Matt’s mouth and wrapped his fingers around his rigid cock, jerking him off quickly. Matt bit Neil’s lip and kissed him feverishly, messily. When Matt came in three long pulses, Neil thought about the lingering taste in his mouth, and he bent forward to lick up the mess. 

“Jesus,” Matt said, his hand in Neil’s hair. He looked in awe when Neil came up for air, licking his lips. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I like it,” Neil admitted, hiding his face in Matt’s neck. Matt rubbed his back. His hand was warm, soothing, and Neil slumped against him. 

“Good to know.” He felt Matt kiss the top of his head. Arms wrapped around him and lifted him onto Matt’s lap, and they stayed like that for a while, comfortable in their silence. Eventually, Matt lifted Neil off him and kissed his cheek. “We’d better get back upstairs.”

“Next week?” Neil asked. He had been drifting off with the pleasurable waves of his orgasm still moving through him, but he was calmer now, his heart back to its normal pace. 

Matt looked amused. “Yeah, baby, don’t worry. We’ll do it again next week.”

Neil smiled and let his head fall back against the couch, content to stay there until someone came to find him. 

*

“Hold your legs up and spread them,” Matt instructed, hands brushing up and down Neil’s thighs. “And don’t let go.”

There was only a slight burn of shame when Neil did what he was told, but it disappeared when Matt ducked his head, and his tongue traced Neil’s rim. Neil’s mouth opened in a quiet gasp, and his fingers tightened on the backs of his knees where he held himself open. Matt’s tongue was warm against his skin, and the sensation of it wetting his hole was unbelievable. 

Matt gripped Neil’s cock so Neil wouldn’t be tempted to let go of his legs. He tongued his hole slowly, at a rhythm that drove Neil insane. They were in the dorms this time, not the secret room, and Neil knew he had to be quieter, so he bit down on a pillow and moaned into it. 

Neil got hard quickly with Matt eating him out, but Matt kept a hand around his cock and barely stroked it, only rubbing his thumb against the dripping tip every now and then. He was intent on his work, hardly ever lifting his head. Neil wasn’t prepared when Matt added two fingers along with his tongue, and he made an embarrassing noise. He could tell Matt was smiling. 

This was the second thing on their list, and Andrew had been the one to suggest it, which made it all the more exciting for Neil. He couldn’t believe Andrew wanted to do this with him one day. The thought of Andrew between his legs, Andrew’s tongue on him like this - it was almost too much for Neil to handle right at the moment. His cock throbbed. 

Matt’s tongue nudged inside him, and Neil’s back arched. He whimpered and tried to keep from squirming. 

“Doing okay?” Matt asked, finally lifting his head. 

Neil pushed his head back down. 

After a while, what felt like an hour of teasing him this way, Matt finally took pity on Neil’s cock and gave it more attention. He’d been edging him while he ate Neil out, but now he jerked him off with single-minded focus. He cupped his hand to catch the release, but it spilled between his fingers and onto Neil’s belly. Neil dragged Matt up, letting his legs fall, feeling boneless. 

“Come on my face,” he growled in Matt’s ear, rutting against him even though oversensitivity made his cock ache. Matt kissed Neil’s jaw before he moved up onto his knees and positioned his cock over Neil’s face. Neil closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and he didn’t have to wait long for Matt’s come to hit him. 

Matt reached back to tease his fingers in and out of Neil’s wet hole. “That was good, Neil. You did a good job.”

The praise made Neil’s whole body flush with pride. 

“I did what you said,” he said as Matt wiped his face with his thumb. “I was practicing fingering myself.” Matt had given him homework to do in between the dates on their list. The first time, Andrew had watched him, and the second time, Andrew did it for him, kissing Neil the entire time. It was slow, and Andrew had to stop a few times, but Neil could count it among one of the top five best nights of his life. 

“I can tell,” Matt said. “You weren’t as tight as the first time. Keep practicing and you’ll be ready for next week. What did you think about the rimming? Better than fingering?”

“Maybe,” Neil said, pretending to think about it. “We might have to do both a couple more times before I can rank them.”

“Troublemaker.” Matt kissed him. 

*

“I should’ve thought about this before we started,” Matt said, rubbing the back of his head. “But I don’t have anything smaller.”

Neil looked at the dildo, his mouth dry. His stomach tightened. It was big. As big, if not just a little bigger, than Matt’s cock. 

“It’s fine,” Neil said, laying back on the bed. “We can use it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you - “

“I can take it,” Neil said, blushing when he met Matt’s eyes. They glinted, and Matt let out a breath. 

“Okay,” he said. “We can try.”

Neil wanted so badly for Matt to fuck him, but both Matt and Andrew had insisted that they put this on the list first, to get Neil used to having something inside him. Fingering was one thing, but this was a different beast entirely. It was a big dildo. 

But they were right, Neil knew. If he wanted Matt’s cock to fit inside him, they should practice with this first. 

Neil was already naked, his socks left on. He and Matt had already warmed up with blowjobs, and Matt had fingered him for a while to prepare him for the dildo. Neil hadn’t seen it until Matt pulled it out from a box under the bed, and he didn’t know what he expected it to look like, but the size of it caught him off guard. 

He wanted it, though. 

And it would fit. He knew he could take it. 

Matt went for the lube on the table next to the bed, and Neil closed his eyes and bit his lip when he rubbed some against his hole, already wet and loose from Matt’s fingers. Matt dripped some onto the dildo too before he gently pressed the head of it against Neil’s hole. 

“Ready?” Matt was kneeling at Neil’s feet between his legs, shirtless and covered in hickeys. Neil’s own skin was marked by bruises that would be covered by his jersey during practice. Matt’s were more obvious. 

“Do it,” Neil said as Matt rubbed his thigh to relax his muscles. He leaned his head against the pillows behind him. 

Matt didn’t have to remind him that Neil could tell him to stop at any time if it hurt or he was uncomfortable. The dildo was bigger and wider than Matt’s fingers, so there was a pinch of pain as Matt slowly pushed it inside him, but Neil worked through it. He breathed slowly and adjusted to the pressure as Matt pushed it further. 

“Good?” Matt said, kissing his knee. Neil nodded. 

“Good,” he said. He gasped and couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Matt twisted the dildo. 

“It’s almost all the way in,” Matt said. “You’re doing good, Neil. You’re taking it so well.”

The feeling of fullness threatened to overwhelm Neil. He felt stuffed in the most filthy way, but he loved it. 

And all of this, Matt’s lessons and the orgasms he kept giving Neil, was actually making a difference. Neil was happier, in better moods, and he even played on the court a little differently. He had more energy, less tension and anxiety. He slept like a baby much more often. Dan said it was going to Matt’s head because he was being smug about his skills in bed. Andrew warned Matt not to get too comfortable. Though they’d talked about things before they started this, Neil was starting to see a little bit of jealousy in Andrew. If he was being honest with himself, he thought it was sexy. It made Andrew more aggressive whenever they hooked up, and Neil had no complaints about that. He enjoyed reassuring Andrew that Matt was just helping him out. 

“Fuck,” Neil said, clenching around the thick dildo that was now all the way inside him. Matt held the end of it, slowly moving it in and out. The stretch was incredible, and when it hit that sweet spot inside Neil, he moaned again, biting the pillow. Matt’s eyes darkened when Neil put the pillow in his mouth to muffle his sounds. 

“When I fuck you, I want it to be somewhere you can scream as loud as you need to,” he said. Neil’s cock stiffened to full hardness, aching at Matt’s words. “But you like having something in your mouth, don’t you?”

Neil nodded, whimpering when Matt gave the dildo a rough push. Matt kept talking, reaching for Neil’s cock with his free hand. “You’ve gotten really good at sucking cock with that mouth of yours. I can tell how much you like it. Maybe when I fuck you, I’ll have to gag you with something.”

Neil’s toes curled, eyes practically rolling back in his head when the combination of the dildo and Matt’s hand stroking his dripping cock caused a wave of pleasure to roll through him. Matt was going slow, building it up. He liked to tease Neil like that. He said it made the orgasms better, too. 

“That’s it,” Matt said softly when Neil whimpered and started to push back against the dildo, moving his hips so he could fuck himself on it. “Hands behind your head, baby. I don’t want you touching yourself.”

Neil reached behind him and grabbed the edges of the pillow his head was resting on. His whole body felt lit up with pleasure, warm and soft. 

Matt chuckled to himself. “I’m gonna expect a thank you note from Minyard when you guys finally have sex.”

Neil rolled his eyes and almost took the pillow out of his mouth to say that would never happen, but Matt dug his thumb into the slit of Neil’s cock and rubbed hard at the same time he gave the dildo another hard push. Neil made a high-pitched noise he hadn’t known he was capable of making, and Matt smiled. 

He moved his hips faster as Matt encouraged him softly. “You’re almost there.”

He was. It was only a few minutes later that he came all over himself, going limp against the mattress as Matt continued to fuck the dildo in and out of his stretched open hole. Neil finally let go of the pillow in his mouth and twitched when Matt brushed his fingers over his spent cock. 

“You’re so messy,” Matt said as he positioned his cock over Neil’s. “I fucking love it.” 

He jerked himself off, and when he came, it dripped over Neil’s balls and down to his hole and the dildo inside him. Matt rubbed it around Neil’s rim, and Neil had to keep from flinching away from the overstimulation. 

When Matt moved to take the dildo out of him, Neil shook his head. “No, leave it for a while.” At Matt’s look, he blushed and said, “I like the way it feels.”

“I had no idea you’d turn out to be such a cockslut,” Matt said as he stretched out beside Neil on the bed and started kissing him. 

“Me either,” Neil said. “I surprise even myself.”

Matt laughed and bit the shell of Neil’s ear lightly. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Neil’s body warmed again at the thought. “Me too.”

“Soon,” Matt promised, running his fingers through the mess on Neil’s stomach. “Real soon.”

Neil was counting down the days until they crossed off the last thing on their list. 

*

“If you tell Matt this, I will not kiss you for a week. But I almost wish I could be there.”

Neil almost choked on his tortilla chip at Andrew’s words. He blinked at his boyfriend, who was watching him with dark eyes. Andrew grimaced. “At the same time, I’d rather not watch you get fucked by someone else.” His jaw tightened. “But I want to be in the room with you.”

Neil didn’t know what to say. He swallowed his tortilla chip and opened his mouth to try to form a response, but Andrew tugged him forward by the shirt collar and kissed him before he could speak. 

He muttered words against Neil’s skin. “After this, you and Matt are done. You already know everything you need to know. I can teach you anything else.”

“Yes,” Neil said, agreeing immediately. He was grateful to Matt for showing him so much, and he was glad it had been with someone he could trust, who he knew would treat him well. But Neil wanted to be with Andrew in all the ways he’d been with Matt. Matt was his best friend and always would be, but Andrew was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Matt had been a bridge between them while Andrew was adjusting to being in a relationship. And now Andrew was almost comfortable enough to venture into new territory. 

“You do it once,” Andrew said, mouthing Neil’s jaw. “And then you come back to me. Boyd will probably want to try it twice. It’s not happening.”

“Andrew, yes, you know I’m yours,” Neil said, clutching the back of Andrew’s shirt as he pushed him back on the couch in their room. “I’m yours.”

“I know,” Andrew said, and then he pulled Neil’s shorts down and lowered his mouth onto his cock. Neil was powerless to do anything as Andrew went down deep, taking all of Neil. He hollowed his cheeks and made sure Neil’s eyes were on his when he moved his tongue around. Andrew’s hands went under Neil’s thighs, lifting his legs so they wrapped around his neck. 

Neil fisted his hands in Andrew’s hair, tugging gently. He tried to keep from moaning too loudly, but Andrew was torturing him on purpose. 

Andrew took his mouth off and wrapped his fingers around Neil’s cock instead, squeezing gently. “Look at me.” Neil did. He had no choice. Andrew’s eyes were burning, and his words made a shiver run through Neil’s body. “When you’re with him, I want you to think of me.”

Neil gasped, “I do, I always do.” Every time Matt showed him something new, Neil thought of when he would get to do it with Andrew. He never left Neil’s head. 

“Good,” Andrew said. He lowered his mouth to Neil’s cock again. 

Andrew’s fingers dragged down Neil’s thighs, leaving faint red marks on his skin. Neil moaned his name. 

They had just finished up by the time Kevin came back from class, and they were sitting close together on the couch. Kevin eyed them suspiciously for a moment, their messy hair and flushed cheeks. He made a face and then disappeared into his room. Andrew rolled his eyes, and Neil grinned. 

*

“You nervous?” Matt asked, taking Neil’s hand. Neil shook his head. 

“Not really.” Only a little bit. Not enough to back out of it. 

They were back at the secret room in the basement of Fox Tower. Matt had actually lit candles, which made Neil pause for a second and stare. He hadn’t expected this. 

When he glanced at Matt, his best friend shrugged. “It’s your first time. I wanted to make it memorable.”

In place of the couch, Matt had made a bed of blankets and pillows on the floor, the table pushed out of the way. 

“Does Dan get the romantic treatment like this?” Neil asked, and Matt laughed. 

“Oh yeah, all the time. You’re not special,” he joked. Neil laughed with him. He wouldn’t tell Matt how much he actually loved it. 

He knew Andrew wasn’t going to be this romantic - not that Neil really needed it, or that it mattered either way - but it was a nice gesture. Matt cared about him enough to put in extra effort. It felt nice to know that. 

Neil went to the center of the room, where Matt had laid out the makeshift bed. He sat down in the middle. Now he was nervous, because he didn’t know how they were supposed to start. They’d finally reached the last item on their list. Neil had been trying not to psych himself out or think too much about it. 

It was just sex, Matt had told him. No big deal. People put too much significance around it, and Neil knew that was true, but he also knew that it was important and meaningful for a lot of people. It would be meaningful when he did it with Andrew. 

It was meaningful now, in a different way. 

Matt saw the look on Neil’s face and smiled as he knelt on the blankets with Neil. He leaned forward to kiss him. 

“It’s just sex,” Matt repeated his words. “And I’m just showing you what it’s like.” He paused. “What it can be like with someone you really care about.”

There was sex for the sake of pleasure, having it just to have it, whether it was with strangers or a friend. And then there was sex with emotion attached to it. Neil didn’t think he could do it without emotion attached. He couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone other than Andrew or Matt, people who meant something to him. People he loved. 

Neil shoved all his thoughts aside and went in for another kiss, looping his arms around Matt’s neck. Matt’s arms slid around his waist. 

They started slow, so Matt could ease Neil into it, but it wasn’t long before Neil wanted more. Having already done everything else with Matt, he was eager to try this. The more Matt kissed him, the more his nerves disappeared. There was no reason to be nervous. He already knew Matt was going to take care of him, and Neil just wanted to know what it felt like to finally have Matt inside him. 

“Are there any positions you want to try?” Matt asked as he slid his fingers into Neil to prep him. “We didn’t really talk about that, but we can do anything you want.”

Missionary seemed the safest option - if he was looking at Matt, he thought it would be better. And he knew that when he was with Andrew, it would be what they would start out with, so Andrew could be comfortable. Neil definitely wanted to look at Andrew when it was happening.

But there had been a thought in his head for a long time, ever since he discovered how much he liked sitting on Matt’s lap. 

“Can I ride you?” He asked. Matt groaned, lips grazing Neil’s neck. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely. God, yes.”

Neil smiled and spread his legs wider to let Matt stretch him open more. 

Matt took his time, bringing Neil to the edge and back multiple times. It went on for long enough that Neil finally had to push him. 

“Can you just fuck me already? Come on.” He almost said please, but he stopped himself at the last second. The word wasn’t banned with Matt, but it felt like a betrayal of Andrew anyway. Neil squirmed away from Matt’s fingers and pushed Matt’s other hand away from his cock, getting up onto his knees. Matt looked a little shocked, but he grinned. 

“Bossy little bitch, aren’t you?”

“I’m impatient,” Neil said. 

“I know.” Matt smirked, and Neil pouted at him. Matt brushed his thumb over Neil’s bottom lip, and then leaned in to bite it gently. Without warning, he put his arms around Neil’s waist and yanked him onto his lap. His bare cock rubbed against Neil’s ass, and Neil lost his breath. 

He was loose and open, but Matt still hesitated when he guided the head of his cock to Neil’s hole. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, Matt. Do it.” The anticipation was killing him, his cock painfully hard and dripping pre-come, his body hot. 

“You know the rules,” Matt reminded him. “Stop me if it hurts.”

“I will.” Neil shifted on his lap, grinding his ass against Matt’s dick. They both moaned, and Matt captured Neil’s lips with his own, kissing him as he pressed himself against Neil’s hole. 

He slid inside with only a little resistance. There was a tight pinch of pain as Matt’s cock pushed past Neil’s rim, but he forgot about it as soon as Matt was inside him. Matt held him gently, going slow as he inched his cock deeper. When he was halfway inside, he paused to check on Neil. 

“How’s that feel?” He asked. “You’re fucking tight.”

“It feels good.” Neil clenched around Matt and bit his lip. “Really good.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

Neil shook his head. When Matt eyed him like he was lying, Neil pushed his hips down, forcing Matt all the way inside him. And  _ god _ , that was incredible. Neil had never felt fuller in his life, and it was a feeling he could easily see himself getting lost in. He wondered how Andrew would feel, if he would stuff Neil as much as Matt. He closed his eyes, mouth opening on another moan. Matt was big, and the stretch made Neil pause for a second so he could adjust. He gripped Matt’s shoulders. Matt leaned back a little so Neil could ride him better, and after a second, Neil started lifting his hips up and down. Matt put his hands on Neil’s hips to guide him. 

“Just like that,” he said softly as Neil picked up his pace. “You’re good at this, baby.”

Neil whined at the pet name combined with the encouragement. Matt knew how to work him over, that was for sure. He’d learned well by now. Andrew wasn’t on the same level as Matt with dirty talk, but he gave out praise like he had tons to spare, and it was Neil’s favorite thing.

Neil reached for his cock and squeezed it to keep himself from coming. Matt was deep inside him, but not deep enough to hit that spot Neil was trying to reach, and he was sweating from the effort of riding him up and down, trying to get deeper with every thrust. Matt could tell Neil was getting frustrated. He sat up and kissed him to calm him down. 

“Pause for a second,” he said. “Let’s try it a different way.” Neil made a noise of protest, but Matt silenced him with another kiss. “Just wait. This’ll be better.” He gently lifted Neil off of his cock, and Neil let himself be turned around so that his back was to Matt’s chest. He understood instantly and shoved his ass back eagerly, moaning when Matt sheathed himself inside Neil again. He pulled Neil’s shoulders up so their bodies were flush against each other. Matt kissed his neck and put his own hand around Neil’s cock this time, his other hand coming up to tease his nipples. Neil started up his rhythm again. Matt was right. This was better. Much, much better.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he cried out as Matt’s cock finally hit the hidden spot inside him that he’d become so well-acquainted with. “Fuck, Matt.”

“Told you,” Matt said smugly, licking a line across Neil’s neck. His hand worked ceaselessly on Neil’s cock, edging him again. He tightened his hand around the head and rubbed Neil’s slit slowly, whispering in his ear at every new sound he made. “That’s it. Good job. You take my cock so well, Neil.”

“Matt,” Neil whimpered, riding him faster. Matt hummed against his skin and squeezed his cock again. 

“Keep going, baby. I’m almost there. You come when I do.”

They were using a condom - it was one of Andrew’s rules, and it made sense - but Neil already knew that when he was with Andrew, he wanted to go without one. He wanted to feel it as much as he possibly could. He wanted Andrew’s come to fill him, and he spared one regretful thought that he wouldn’t get to experience Matt coming inside him. But it was gone in a second, ripped away by Matt’s insistent tug on his cock. 

“I’m - ” Neil warned, but Matt bit his neck, making Neil gasp. 

“No. You come when I do.”

Neil shivered, a wave of pleasure coursing through him. He leaned his head against Matt’s shoulder, letting the other man take his weight. He was sweaty, but he wasn’t tired. He was used to exertion. Even still, it was nice to have Matt hold him up. He did a good job of it. 

Matt turned Neil’s face into his so he could kiss him. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Neil gasped as Matt drove into him. 

“You feel incredible,” Matt told him as he kissed his shoulder, soothing a bite mark he’d left there. “I’ll have to tell Andrew what a good student you are.”

“Don’t know if he’d appreciate that,” Neil barely managed to get the words out as Matt teased his cock. 

“Hmm,” Matt said. “Maybe not. But you are such a good student.”

“I have a really good teacher,” Neil said, and that was when he came, unable to hold himself back anymore. He felt Matt fill the condom inside him at the same time, and Neil clenched around his cock, all of his senses focused on the feeling of being filled. He closed his eyes and rode it out for as long as he could, slowly grinding back and forth on Matt’s lap. Matt’s orgasm shuddered through him, his arms tightening around Neil and lips caressing his throat. 

“Damn,” Matt said after a few minutes, when they had both gone limp. “That was hot.”

Neil had to agree. For his first time, it had exceeded expectations, and all he wanted to do then was go back to the dorms and show Andrew what he’d learned. He wanted to hear exactly what Andrew thought of it, and he wanted to know what Andrew felt like inside him. 

Matt lifted Neil off him with a kiss, but he pulled him back down so they could lay next to each other on the blankets. Neither of them had anywhere to be for awhile, and they both knew this was the end of their arrangement, so Neil let Matt kiss him slowly. Matt made his way down Neil’s body, cleaning the come away with his tongue, and Neil closed his eyes to savor it. He lost track of time while Matt kissed him. Their kissing turned into making out. That was one of Neil’s favorite things to do with Andrew, and Matt was just as good at it. Matt’s body covered his, and Neil felt safe and comfortable in his arms. 

“We should probably get out of here,” Matt said after a long time. 

“I guess,” Neil said. Matt laughed and kissed his nose. 

“This has been … really, really fun, Neil.” His eyes were warm when he said it, and Neil smiled. 

“Thanks for all your help,” he said. “For teaching me everything.” He knew he wouldn’t have chosen anyone else for the job. Maybe Kevin, but he would never tell Kevin that. 

“I’m gonna ask Andrew to give you a grade,” Matt teased, grinning. “You get an A from me.”

“Fucking the teacher usually gets you a few extra points, doesn’t it?” He’d heard rumors via Allison of girls at Palmetto who were sleeping with their professors and getting extra credit. 

“It does, but you were an exemplary student. Very,  _ very  _ focused.” 

“That’s good, because I’ve been told I have trouble paying attention in class,” Neil said. Matt laughed again, kissing his forehead this time. 

Eventually, they got up and cleaned up the room. Neil felt only a little sad that he wouldn’t get to be with Matt again after this. He wondered, maybe, if he asked Andrew really nicely, what he would say. He thought he could get a yes out of him. 

“Neil,” Matt said before they left the room, grabbing his arm. “I’m always here for you, for anything, yeah? This was great, and if you ever need any extra help in the orgasm department, all you gotta do is call me. But I’m here for everything else, too. I love you, and you’re important to me. I want to be able to help you whenever you need it.”

Neil stood on his tiptoes to kiss Matt one more time. 

“I know,” he said, feeling warm. “Thank you, Matt. I love you too. You’re my best friend.”

Neil thought it might’ve been the first time he’d said those words - he hadn’t even told Andrew he loved him, though of course he did. Neil had been too afraid to say it before, thinking that if he voiced his thoughts, everything he’d been trying so hard to keep close to him would fall apart or be taken from him. Matt had helped him in more ways than one. 

“You’re mine, too,” Matt said. 

“Maybe I can ask Andrew about … hooking up sometimes.”

“Yeah?” There was a hopeful gleam in Matt’s eyes. “I know Dan won’t mind, but I’ll ask her too.”

Neil thought about when the best time to ask Andrew would be. He’d have to catch him in a good mood. 

Luckily, Neil knew ways to put him in one. 

*

Neil didn’t think he’d ever felt more peaceful. 

He was lying beside Andrew in their bedroom at the Columbia house, and he was watching Andrew while his boyfriend stroked Neil’s hair. Andrew’s eyes were focused on Neil’s face. 

They’d finally had sex. 

It was difficult, at first, and Andrew had to pause more than once, but Neil was there to help him through it. It was tender. Sweet. Awkward, at times, but they worked through it together. That was what being partners was about, and Neil was so grateful to have someone like Andrew by his side, at his back. 

“You okay?” He asked Andrew softly, reaching for his hand under the sheets. 

Andrew nodded. “You?”

“Better than okay,” Neil promised him. “You were amazing, Andrew.”

He knew what effect the words would have on him, and sure enough, Andrew’s eyes darkened with heat. He kissed Neil for a long time. When he pulled away, Neil was smiling. 

“Matt said he was gonna ask you to give me a grade,” Neil said. Andrew rolled his eyes, but he put his lips to Neil’s ear. 

“You get a 100%,” he said. 

Neil rolled into his side, nestling up against him. Andrew’s arm went around his shoulders to hold him there. 

There was silence for a while, until Andrew asked, “Does being with Boyd make you happy?”

After only a moment, Neil nodded against Andrew’s chest. Andrew sighed with his hand in Neil’s hair. 

“Being with you makes me happy, too,” Neil said. “And I… I want you both.”

“It’s not forever,” Andrew said.

“No. It’s just for right now. Matt and Dan will get married someday, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Andrew. But can we just have this for right now?”

There was a pause. “I can’t be with Matt like I am with you.”

“I know,” Neil said. “I’m not asking you to.” When Andrew didn’t respond right away, he said, “And I’m not saying it’s gonna be every day. I’m always going to want to be with you first, Andrew. And I will always want you next to me when I sleep. But Matt’s my best friend, and I’m just asking if I can have him when I need him.”

Andrew sighed again. Then he kissed the top of Neil’s head. “Yeah. Okay.”

Warmth flooded Neil’s chest, and he grinned. He tilted his chin up and kissed Andrew’s neck to feel him shiver beside him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Andrew’s throat. 

Andrew pulled the covers back over their heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> next month's fic will be a dirty seth and neil hate-fuck because i have ALWAYS highkey wanted to write seth/neil. i'm so pumped.
> 
> LOVE YALL THANK YOU BYE


End file.
